Dewdrop
by Baroquess
Summary: A series of drabbles of the pairing Hatori x Ayame. Possibly haiku inspired. Warning: shounenai.
1. Dewdrop

**Rating**: PG ?  
**Warnings**: None... unless you fear haikus. XP  
**Word Count**: 100 (if you don't count the haiku)

Dewdrop

_A dewdrop fades away: __  
__"This world is dirty, and it has __  
__no place for me."_

Normally Hatori would not catch Ayame watching the sky.

The Snake prefers to keep his sight on the people he cares about, although none of them catch him doing it.  
They think he is up in his own world with his own skies and stars.

Hatori knows this to be untrue.

Ayame is a dewdrop. Simple and clean. He escapes pains the others go through. Seeing the brighter side of the sky the others fear.  
The others have no need in their lives for something innocent.

But just maybe,  
he needs someone like that.

Ayame turns toward him and smiles.


	2. Always Waiting

**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Angst, haiku, mild shounen-ai.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. 

Always Waiting

_Regret for Spring's Passing _

Regret for spring's passing-  
year after year, and yet  
never the same.

Gekkyo (d.1824)

Ayame did not like reflecting on the year.

When the fireworks had finally died down and had been replaced with sakura blossoms and songs of sparrows, everything came back to life.

Life changed each year; Ayame also changed, although unnoticed by most.  
Fast-paced before, now things appeared almost halted.

The Snake never felt lonely, only meaningless.  
He merely existed, eternally shrouding himself in warmth and happiness where he felt most at ease.  
Yet he never gained the experience of winter. Always waiting for the rejection, the Snake could only linger.

Because at the end of each year Yuki still hated him, and was growing up fine without him.

And Hatori was still stuck in winter, where the cold-blooded Snake had no chance of survival.


	3. Drowning & Light

**Rating:** PG13? It depends on what you see the scenes as. Afterglow, sleeping… your call. XD

**Warnings:** Angst, haiku, sap, mild shounen-ai.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

**Notes:** 2 for 1 price… they seemed to fit together. Or not. xx I dunno… they don't necessarily have to be chronically placed behind each other. XD;

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Moonlight

_It looks like a man,_

_The scarecrow in the moonlit night-_

_And it is pitiful._

Drowning

Tresses of weeping willows stroked Hatori's face. He brushed them away, trying to focus on the uncovered figure in the dark.

The figure had the silhouette of a man, but his hair reflecting the blue shine of the moon was as long as a female's.

Hatori knew the figure well; shapes and angles that described Ayame accurately.

The Hebi simply stood, not stirring. His arms hung limply past his sides, and the body appeared in danger to be blown over anytime the breeze would blow a tiny bit harder.

Tiny sparkles dripped over the naked man's cheek, falling in the ominous lake.

He could only hope that one day he would be allowed to watch the man drop his mask in front of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Fireworks

_The others go home._

_With the fireworks over,_

_How dark it's become!_

Light

Warmth spread through his chest as he glanced at the figure huddled up to him for heat.

Moon's frosty lights made pale skin translucent, contrasting sharply with unusually rosy cheeks.

Normally after the ceremony was over, the family would leave.

Hatori was used to people leaving. Darkness and silence would claim his home and soul once more.

He had hardly suspected Ayame to show him fireworks.

Surprising to the Dragon was that he felt like protecting the snake.

The Ryuu traced the man's heated skin, tangling his fingers in the long tresses that belonged to _him, _now. They had always belonged to him, he realised.

He deserved shine in his life, just like Ayame deserved fire after burning out his energy.

And there, at the porch of the house in the darkest of the night, Hatori finally surrendered to Ayame's light, driving the shadows away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N on Drowning: Mwahaha. I'll let you people decide who the last line belonged to.

This whole thing is covered in symbolism. The sad treesHatori's sad past, which he's brushing away to be able to see Ayame without his mask. He finally sees Ayame for real, without his mask (hence the naked-ness), frailly waiting in his own emotions (lake) for Hatori's attention.

Yeaaah… this is not my best work, is it? XD I try too hard. x-x

Also: I wish would stop alterning my story's layout like crazy. It annoys me. So if anything looks retarded, it's probably 


	4. Falling Apart et others

Series of 3 drabbles (Falling Apart – Deserve - Summer)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters.

Warnings: None, really. xP

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falling Apart 

_The apprentice Priestling_

_A boy not ten years old_

_They are giving to the temple!_

_Oh, it's cold!_

Hatori had been young when he had been offered for a position of the family's protector.

Ayame had thought this was too much of a burden. The boy was already too serious for his own good, so tightly strung over self-imposed responsibilities that Ayame was certain he would shatter under the pressure. The Hebi wished with all his heart that he could take Hatori's place, but the silver-haired boy knew very well that he meant nothing to the family.

The best he could do was support his friend, and pick up the pieces when he fell apart.

Years later, Ayame reflected that he had not expected Hatori to fall apart in so many pieces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deserve

_Medieval Scene_

_Eleven of them go,_

_Horsemen who did not turn their heads-_

_through the wind-blown snow._

Hatori did not expect gratitude. In fact, he had come to expect only ingratitude, resentment and even hatred, working as the family doctor.

However, he had not expected everyone to turn away in his time of winter. Nobody seemed to know how to act around him, or cope without him: the broken man who they all depended on for security and strength.

Hatori couldn't help but wonder whether it was_ that_ selfish of him to want Ayame's support in the dawn of his winter, when he himself had brought ice into Ayame's heart just a few months before. He knew Ayame had depended on him the most, and he had instead chosen to protect someone who had not needed protection.

He then decided that he deserved the winter, if only to keep the Snake company.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer

_Winter_

_A mountain village:_

_Under the piled-up snow_

_the sound of water._

Kana was spring whilst Hatori was winter. She had pointed out that spring would melt the snow, and indeed Hatori had felt warmer in her arms.

The warmth had not lasted, and winter had claimed him once more.

Ayame was summer. Summer made spring seem ordinary, almost feeble in comparison. Hatori was almost ashamed to admit that, lately, he had been looking at Ayame like that. Hatori cursed himself regularly; he should not depend on Ayame, or anyone else for that matter, to get him out of his permanently frozen state.

Yet, Ayame made very convincing arguments.

Hatori decided that somewhere along the way, Ayame had gotten under his skin, freeing his heart from the icy clutches of hopelessness.

He was nowhere near free from winter. Hatori knew this. Ayame knew it as well.

But it was impending. The summer remained warm, and close to Hatori like no other.


	5. By Nightfall

A/N: I am not dead! XD

After Sunset

By nightfall, shadows as black as night would haunt a man with hair as white as snow.  
Indeed, snow would fall through the windows, parted to allow one in particular. Pale flakes fell over equally pale skin; tickling. Goose-bumps appeared. Said skin was not permitted to feel the cold, however; strong arms wrapped around him protectively; guarding the only sunshine in the room.

By the time sunshine calmed, cooling down from the high of shining in the spotlight, the arms would retreat. Shadows could not exist when sunlight was present, but when yellow vanished in the night, darkness roamed once more.

By the morning, the guest would have fled. Protecting others was far easier than protecting oneself, after all. As soon as sunshine's lids parted, sparkling of yellow fled as easily as the beloved one had. Living in the shadows made it hard for him to notice the sunset coming sooner every night.


End file.
